Nude
by OpheliaMikaelson
Summary: Talvez fosse ao inferno pelo que sua mente suja estava pensando, mas se realmente fosse... Teria o prazer de levá-lo com ele. Klefan.


**Notas: **Hello! :D Eu postei essa fanfic no nyah faz um tempinho, e como estou inspirada, decidi postar aqui também ^^ E só pra avisar, Klaus e Stefan nãosão meus, porque se fossem essa porra ia virar True Blood UAHSUAHSAUHSA

Enjoy! ;)

Somos capazes de fazer coisas impensáveis quando queremos salvar nossos próprios pescoços. Podemos matar alguém se essa pessoa estiver nos ameaçando, podemos correr como jamais corremos em toda a vida e... Em alguns casos, podemos até amar alguém para que nossa vida seja poupada.

Mas esse não era o caso dele.

Não estava ali para salvar sua própria vida. Mas sim a de seu irmão. Era um mártir e estava orgulhoso disso porque pela primeira vez estaria dando a chance a Damon de ter algo puro. Ter o amor de sua namorada até que se canse dela, ou o tempo decidir levá-la para junto de sua família morta.

Seu amor por Elena era mais forte do que isso, não era? Ele poderia enfrentar uma traição e ainda sim, seguir em frente? Stefan não sabia dizer, na verdade, nem queria saber. O que realmente importava era que seu antigo eu estava preso em algum lugar obscuro de sua mente e provavelmente jamais voltaria.

Fora consertado.

_Consertar. _A palavra ecoou por sua mente durante muito tempo, e parecia que esta simples frase puxava todo e qualquer sentimento que havia em seu coração para um buraco negro. O amor, a compaixão, a bondade... Todos eram puxados por aquela voz até serem completamente extintos de seu cerne.

Stefan piscou uma vez, olhando do rosto familiar de seu amigo Klaus para o apavorado da garota desconhecida sem qualquer tipo de alteração. Lá estava ele, consertado e com sede de sangue. Será que poderia matá-la? Sim... Ele queria, mas o Stefan preso naquele buraco negro gritava a plenos pulmões em sua mente que não o fizesse, não se igualasse a Klaus.

O estripador sorriu, batendo a mão sobre o ombro de Klaus e simplesmente afastou-se do híbrido puxando a garota pelos cabelos e cravando as presas sem a menor gentileza em seu pescoço alvo. Não houve gritos, porque sua fúria era tão incontrolável que acabara a matando apenas com aquela mordida, os dentes rasgando a pele até que a mesma se desprendesse e a cabeça ficasse segura em sua mão enquanto o corpo caía com um baque no chão frio.

Klaus sorrira, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de seu melhor amigo. – Consegue sentir? A morte... O sangue... A vida que entrou em você... – Perguntou num sussurro bem próximo ao seu ouvido, sentindo que o Salvatore estava rígido. – Sim, você pode. Está sentindo agora, não está?

Stefan puxou o ar com muita força, empurrando Klaus contra a parede sem gentileza mantendo-o bem seguro pelas roupas. – SIM! – Disse furioso e com a voz estranhamente rouca, como se fosse um rosnado. – Eu... Posso.

O híbrido riu de lado. – Ótimo... – Disse de forma séria. – Agora vamos.

Mas o Salvatore não o soltara, o sangue fresco escorria lentamente de seu queixo e pela primeira vez ele pode notar que o híbrido estava sedento, passando a língua lentamente pelos lábios grossos e rosados.

Niklaus engolira a seco, fitando o sangue que escorria do queixo de Stefan. O líquido ficava negro com a luz da lua parecia atraí-lo mais do que uma vítima indefesa, e devagar, ele passara a ponta da língua pelo maxilar do Salvatore retirando todo vestígio escuro que o manchava.

Stefan ficara estático, fechando os olhos a medida que a língua subia até seus lábios finos, desenhando o contorno dos mesmos de modo que o sangue fosse retirado de forma lenta e até mesmo... Delicada. Mesmo que não houvesse nada de delicado no som rouco que saía de sua garganta.

Por um tempo incalculável, a língua esguia de Klaus passeara por seus lábios e queixo até não existir nenhum vestígio de sangue no rosto de Stefan numa espécie de beijo não intencional, ou seja lá o que diabos aquele híbrido estava fazendo.

Nik se afastou dele, provando o gosto de sangue antes de sorrir de lado e segurar o rosto de seu estripador com uma mão de forma fraterna.

- Como eu disse antes... É melhor irmos.

Desde aquele dia, Klaus não se sentia em seu juízo perfeito. Por Deus e todas as divindades conhecidas pelo homem, não era normal ter aqueles pensamentos de como seria se sua boca estivesse sobre a de Stefan enquanto caçavam alguma vítima desavisada. De seu gosto misturado com o sangue fresco saindo da garganta dilacerada...

Isso estava ficando muito, mas muito problemático.

E piorou quando ele fizera Stefan beber de seu sangue, diretamente da veia de seu pulso. Como fora... Caloroso sentir os lábios dele naquele local, sua língua indo e vindo sobre o líquido vermelho enquanto ele atinha-se em segurá-lo pelos cabelos.

Stefan ergueu os olhos esverdeados para Klaus, a boca manchada de sangue estava aberta e o Salvatore fizera algo que deixou o híbrido surpreso: de relance, pode ver os dentes do mais novo rasgarem o pulso com selvageria, colando-o em seus lábios rosados.

Niklaus gemera abafado, segurando o pulso de Stefan com a mão que antes fazia carinho nos cabelos do moreno, beijando, lambendo e chupando o sangue que saía dele. Não havia nada mais prazeroso que trocar sangue, especialmente porque ali nascia certa intimidade entre eles.

Sorveram o sangue um do outro por algum tempo, o toque de Klaus era dominador em seu pulso, e digamos que Stefan respondia a altura daquele aperto. Separaram-se quase ao mesmo tempo, e a única ação sensata que o Salvatore teve fora puxar o loiro de voz rouca pela nuca e beijá-lo com necessidade.

O sangue se misturava ao beijo que nenhum dos dois queria terminar. Trocavam toques, o estripador queria o controle daquele ato, mas o híbrido simplesmente não deixava, forçando-o a seguir seu ritmo por mais um longo tempo antes de se afastar com um sorriso leve e sangrento, passando a língua pelos lábios completamente corados.

Stefan respirava ruidosamente, embora sua expressão ainda fosse completamente livre de sentimentos.

- Stefan meu amigo, vamos caçar... – Klaus dissera com a voz baixa. – Show me the _rippah_.

As caçadas nunca eram longas, mas sempre havia aquele conhecido traço do estripador em todas as pobres vítimas atacadas. As gargantas dilaceradas, as cabeças quase se soltando do restante do corpo coberto de sangue, os olhos arregalados e sem vida das mulheres e homens atacados.

O híbrido e o estripador sorriram um para o outro ao sairem do bar, as bocas sangrentas e os olhos escurecidos e marcados por finas veias vermelhas. Stefan respirou o ar puro, empurrando seu outro "eu" para o banco do passageiro de sua mente, pois não havia mais espaço para ele ali. Não havia mais sentimento. Não havia mais amor ou bondade.

Apenas... Uma casca vazia movida pelo estripador.

Caminharam em silêncio até o bosque, deixando o barzinho onde fora o palco de seus atos para trás, embora ainda pudessem ouvir a música cada vez mais baixa do jukebox. Stefan conhecia a melodia, mas Klaus não.

- _You keep your distance with the system of touch, and gentle persuasion¹. –_ Cantarolou com a voz baixa, percebendo o olhar curioso do loiro. – É um clássico. – Stefan riu-se, percebendo que o híbrido apenas dera de ombros levemente, acompanhando seus passos.

- Diga-me... Como é voltar a ser o estripador? – Perguntou Klaus curioso, apertando o passo e ficando na frente de Stefan.

O Salvatore o encarou sem qualquer alteração em seu rosto. – Nostálgico. – Respondera com sinceridade.

- Não sente falta de ser como antes? – O híbrido dera um passo, ficando de frente para o vampiro de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem. – O velho, amável e bondoso Stefan? Namorado de Elena? Amigo de todos com problemas com o irmão?

Stefan sorriu de canto. – Não mesmo. – Olhou para o lado por um momento, voltando a encarar os olhos faiscantes de Niklaus, descendo momentaneamente por seus lábios e a linha do queixo.

Klaus rira divertido, puxando o lábio inferior bem lentamente de modo que Stefan pode ouvir os dentes amassando a carne de leve até perfurá-los, manchando a boca com gotas pequenas de sangue fresco que fizeram o vampiro enrijecer quase no mesmo instante, empurrando o loiro até uma árvore e atacando sua boca sem o menor pudor.

Nenhum deles ligava para pudor. Nenhum deles estava se importando com o que aconteceria depois. Era apenas... Um beijo e troca de sangue.

O Salvatore fora mais além do que a troca de sangue, suas mãos agora pressionavam entre as pernas do híbrido sabendo que ele realmente estava gostando daquilo, e dois de seus dedos desceram o zíper da calça e adentrou a peça, o beijo sangrento que trocavam abafara o gemido surpreso de Niklaus com aquela ousadia.

Klaus sorrira, puxando Stefan pelo quadril com as duas mãos e um rosnado abafado. Seus dedos subiram a camiseta do vampiro até que a mesma fosse retirada, exibindo o peitoral definido e amorenado do Salvatore.

Stefan rosnara, virando Klaus contra a árvore mantendo-o preso com seu corpo enquanto abaixava as calças jeans do mesmo, mordendo a nuca do híbrido ao dar um tapa forte em suas nádegas brancas e lisas. O vampiro não estava ali para ser gentil, afinal de contas, a gentileza tinha sido amarrada em seu outro eu, aquele que o estripador deixara de lado em sua mente.

O híbrido conhecia a dor daquele ato, e sentia-se ainda mais excitado com o modo que Stefan estava tendo de conduzi-lo. Não era aquele Stefan de semanas atrás, o cuidadoso e amável. Era o estripador.

Stefan segurara a nuca de Klaus e forçara dois dedos em sua boca, deixando que a língua quente e esguia do híbrido os umedecesse. Por Deus... Aquela era uma cena que o Salvatore ia se lembrar por um bom tempo, mesmo que voltasse ao seu estado de "bom garoto". Os lábios vermelhos pressionados em sua pele, o som dos mesmos enquanto chupava seus dedos...

Klaus suspirou baixo quando os dedos foram retirados de sua boca, e por um segundo, vira o vampiro colocá-los na própria boca antes de apalpar entre suas nádegas e ambos deslizarem para dentro dele. O híbrido fizera uma careta mínima de dor, apertando as mãos no tronco da árvore, deixando gemidos roucos escapar de seus lábios entreabertos.

O vampiro retirou os dedos dali assim que ouvira o primeiro gemido, baixando o zíper da própria calça com pressa, expondo o órgão rígido e direcionando-o entre as nádegas levemente rosadas devido ao tapa forte que dera no híbrido. Riu-se, apertando-as e sentindo como eram macias ao toque, estocando-o uma vez.

O híbrido rosnara, jogando o corpo de encontro ao de Stefan de forma bruta, sentindo as mãos dele baterem duas vezes em seu traseiro a medida que era estocado. Mas não fora isso que o surpreendera. Não, não... Fora o rosnado baixo em seu ouvido e o som de sua carne sendo rasgada por dentes.

Stefan estava bebendo seu sangue.

Klaus gemera, tateando até encontrar o braço de Stefan e colocá-lo onde seus lábios poderiam tocá-lo, cravando suas presas na pele amorenada até o sangue sair. O vampiro rosnara, mas não o impedira, mantendo o ritmo forte das estocadas forçando o quadril do híbrido com a mão livre.

Nenhum deles tinha noção de quanto tempo ficaram naquele ato. O orgasmo viera uma, duas e três vezes seguidas para cada um, mas não se separaram nem mesmo por um milésimo de segundo. A história que vampiros poderiam aguentar até sete horas de sexo era verdade? Pode ser que sim.

Klaus só percebera o tempo passar quando vira que a noite dissipava-se ao redor deles. Era quase o início de um novo dia, e eles continuavam ali, vez ou outra trocando de posição embora seus corpos não reclamassem jamais de dor.

Stefan atingira o orgasmo pela última vez, afastando os dentes do pescoço de Niklaus e deitando a testa em seu ombro. O híbrido fizera quase o mesmo, afagando com a ponta do dedo indicador o braço do moreno.

- Tivemos muita diversão, Stefan... – Comentou o híbrido num sussurro. – Embora esses sejam tempos modernos, duvido que encarem com bons olhos nossa posição comprometedora aqui. – Comentou com um sorriso malandro.

Como de usual, o vampiro não esboçara reação, apenas sorrindo de lado ao sair de dentro dele para apanhar as roupas jogadas no chão de maneira vagarosa. Talvez andasse engraçado por um ou dois dias, mas duvidava que alguém além de Klaus fosse fazer piadas sobre isso.

O vampiro e o híbrido trocaram um olhar cúmplice assim que terminaram de se vestir, saindo do bosque com olhares adoravelmente inocentes ao notarem a bagunça de carros de polícia e faixas amarelas cercando o barzinho.

- Hey, garotos! Onde vocês estavam?! – Perguntou um policial ao vê-los se aproximando.

Klaus sorrira abertamente. – Estávamos fazendo trilha, senhor policial. – Respondera com toda a sinceridade do mundo. – O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Um massacre. Coisa horrível. – O homem resmungara, olhando-os rapidamente. – Agora sumam daqui.

- Que horror... Espero que peguem o criminoso que fez isso, senhor policial. – Klaus dissera sério.

O policial concordara, olhando para trás e se afastando quando alguém o chamara.

- Você é um filho da puta cínico. – Stefan comentara de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Você também é Stefan. – O híbrido rira sacana.


End file.
